


Aomine and Kuroko's New Years

by pandacchii



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, New Years, Something fluffy, also angst/comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-31
Updated: 2013-12-31
Packaged: 2018-01-06 19:58:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1110914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pandacchii/pseuds/pandacchii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the New Year, and Aomine is spending the night at Kuroko's house, however when Kuroko brings up their past year, some things are better left off unsaid.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aomine and Kuroko's New Years

Outside the fogged glass window, snowflakes flutter to the ground, soundlessly piling up the already snow filled banks. The shrine down the street is lit up in the distance, barely visible through the white mist. The sound of the loud beating of Taiko drums filled the air, with the loud chatter of people mingling in with the deep and rhythmic drums.

Inside however, it is a totally different story.

Aomine and Kuroko sit side by side under the warm kotatsu, a down blanket covering them both up to their chests. The TV is just a quiet murmur between the two of them, and only the sound of Aomine’s fingernails peeling the skin of a mandarin orange, the room around them filled with the scent of oranges and comfort of warmth.

Kuroko sits with his feet curled against the warmth of the blanket on the other side, glad for the electric warmth running through the sheets that is coursing through his skin covered with goose-bumps from the cold.

 It is Aomine whoever, who breaks this calm silence. He seemed to snap back to reality, realizing he had almost falling asleep from the coziness of it all.

He stretches his arms far above his head, feeling the joints of his muscles pop from the movement, the sleeves of his Hanten falling from his wrists.

“Jeez, how long is it even to New Year’s? I feel like we’ve been sitting here for ages.”

Kuroko looked over to him, an eyebrow raised.

“It’s still an hour or so away, Aomine-kun. We’ve only been sitting here for 30 minutes,” he says patiently grabbing at the pile of oranges in the middle of the table, starting to peel away at one himself. The scent of fresh orange wafts through his nose, and he feels he can almost taste the sweetness on his tongue.

“A half hour’s a long time, Tetsu. Can’t we go play some video games or something ‘til the new year’s strikes so we can go to the shrine after?”

Before they had decided to spend their calm evening sitting under a kotatsu at Kuroko’s house, they had gone to the basketball gym (an inside one of course, due to the pressing snow the piled outside the house, as well as on the local basketball courts at the park). They had spent a couple of hours there before being kicked out by the gym itself, the hours closing early for the New Year’s Day.

Aomine had grumbled about it for quite a while before Kuroko offered for him to spend the night as his house, and go to the shrine after the New Year had started. Aomine’s whining declined considerably after that offer.

Thankfully, Kuroko’s parents and grandma were away to visit other family while he stayed in Tokyo to focus on school, or else he was sure they would be throwing a ruckus about Aomine’s stay in their home. He hadn’t told his family about their fight, or their makeup post-winter cup, but his family were the observable type, like himself (He got it from his father’s side). So of course all throughout his latter Teikou years he figured they watched their son go through considerable depression during that time, and were patiently waiting for him to finally bring it up to them, so that they could help him in some way. But Kuroko being Kuroko, never brought it up to them – and kept it to himself, letting the darkness eat away at his heart. He was sure that his parents knew that Aomine had to have been part of the reasoning for this depression. They went to the games, they saw the distance that had grown apart between the two of them. It wasn’t difficult to tell.

They also knew without asking however, of their reconciliation, the considerable happiness Kuroko wore on his face when he finally reached home astounded his parents. They had known Kuroko had grown happier during Seirin, but this had been a different matter. All this time he had been wanting – no – needing this. What he had needed, what he had craved for so long was finally within his grasp. He had finally been able to give some of that happiness back to Aomine. The happiness reciprocated that Aomine had given him so long ago when he had turned a back towards Basketball oh so long ago. His previous light, his best friend, could now be happy. So it was then, when he got home his parents knew without even a word that they had reconciled again, they were sure of it. But lo and behold, some things do not happen without some type of downside. And this downside was that his parents did not look too fondly upon his past light, and would most likely require some time to get him back in their good graces. But, Kuroko in a small way was happy about that.

He had what he wanted.

He had time.

Time with Aomine, time to get him and his parents friendly again, all the time in the world to do whatever he wanted with him.

And that was all he could ask for.

Kuroko couldn’t help but smile at the thought, the corners of his lips cracking at the corners as he bit into the orange, the tastes flowing through his mouth.

His former light relaxed his body, reaching for another orange as well.

“What’s up, Tetsu?”

“Hm?” Kuroko responded.

Aomine shrugged, casually peeling off the rind silently.

“You seem happy. Just wonderin’ why.”

“Just thinking about the past is all. It’s really amazing to think about what we’ve been through this past year,” Kuroko said quietly, looking down at his orange.

Aomine stared down at his orange, not saying a word, his eyebrows furrowed.

“Then why are you smiling?” Aomine scoffed, glaring down harder at his orange, ripping it to shreds. He gave a dark chuckle, coming out more choked than he wanted it to.

Tetsuya’s eyes softened as he looked over at Aomine, seeing him as his eyes darkened by the second, tearing away at the poor orange, the orange becoming a victim to his own self-hatred of what happened.

He slid a hand over Aomine’s, scooting closer to him to rest his head on Aomine’s shoulder.

The teen stopped in his tracks, relaxing his hand, as the orange rolled out of his loosened vice.

“Tetsu…” Daiki whispered, turning his head away from his former shadow. “Why is it again, that it’s me here, and not Kagami. I don’t – I never can understand. He’s your fated light.”

Kuroko rubbed his thumb over the sides of Aomine’s hand, rubbing in calming circles.

“He may be my light now, Aomine-kun, but Kagami doesn’t have the place in my heart that you hold. That can only be you. Does it make sense now?”

Aomine shook his head, tightening his fingers into a fist.

“Of course it doesn’t.”

Tetsuya sighed impatiently, working his way to undo the clenched fist, his own fingers seeping in between Aomine’s, cradling the hand in his own.

“You may never understand Aomine-kun, but maybe one day you will. But for now, just believe that it’s you who I love, no matter what happened this past year.” Kuroko pressed his lips to side of Aomine’s turned neck softly, moving to wrap his free arm around Aomine’s torso.

Aomine slowly turned his head that darkened gaze finally having lifted.

He closed his eyes, and reopened them, tilting his head to the side as he wrapped his own free arm around Kuroko pulling him in close.

It was these moments that both Tetsuya and Daiki loved best, although neither would admit it. To have each other wrapped in each other’s arms, just having the closeness and feel their hearts beating rapidly though the other’s chest was all they needed. It was proof that what they felt was real, proof that the life they were leading now was reality. The past now just seemed like a distant memory, something that had happened lifetimes ago, instead of just a mere couple of weeks.

Aomine pulled back just slightly, and Kuroko could have sworn he saw Aomine’s lips turned up in a smile before those lips met his own, and they were kissing with not a care in the world. They intertwined their already locked fingers, holding each other’s hands tightly. Kuroko moved his body close so that he sat in Aomine’s lap, the blanket still warm on their sides.

His former partner’s other hand moved up to the nape of his neck, circling his fingertips at the base of his hair, fingers curling lazily at the loose strands. It made Kuroko shiver despite the warmth that spread throughout his body, and felt goose bumps scatter across his skin at the sensation.

As Kuroko grabbed on to the back of Aomine’s Hanten, tugging at it frantically, the whole room lit up in an array of colors, reds, blues, yellows, greens, dancing throughout the living room.

They both stopped as they looked at the screen, the television announcers screaming frantically about a happy new year, telling them of the pouncing rice cakes ceremony, and the taiko drum competition that was about to start. Loud booms of fireworks could be heard from the local shrine, those same fireworks which had been for the cause of colors splashing through Kuroko’s family room window.

Tetsuya lifted up Aomine’s hand that he held, bringing it forward to press his lips on Aomine’s knuckles. He kissed it softly, looking up at Aomine through his eyelashes.

“Happy New Year, Aomine-kun.”

Aomine bent forward, pressing a kiss roughly on Kuroko’s lips, keeping it there just a moment too long.

“Thanks, Tetsu.”

And in that one thank you, Aomine meant so much more than he could ever convey.

But knowing his Tetsu, he was sure he picked up on that gratitude.

That’s what he loved about Kuroko, after all.


End file.
